


Big News

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Life and Times of Odessa and Alistair [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftermath, Cousins, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kids, Lead up to DA:I, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the defeat of the Archdemon just before the Hero of Fereldan has to run off to Amaranthine, Odessa deals with Anora... she feels bad they've left her in the tower so long but had so much rebuilding to do, they'd forgotten. She also receives some unexpected news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

Odessa squared her shoulders as she stood outside the door to the tower. Honestly, she really should have told her husband-to-be what she was up to, but she knew that it’d be better if she figured this out first…besides they couldn’t leave Anora in the tower for ever—they’d only put her there so she couldn’t try to ignite a second civil war, like her father, when everyone’s concern should’ve been the blight; now that the archdemon was slain, it was time to fix this problem. She unlocked the door.

Anora glared at her. “Come to gloat about how you’re going to become queen now and take my job?”

“Please.” Odessa snorted. “The thought hadn’t occurred to me. I came to see about your release.”

Anora’s jaw dropped for a moment before her surprise faded behind a mask of calm. Odessa pulled out a second chair before collapsing into it. Anora studied her carefully, for the first time—she looked exhausted behind her flashing green eyes. She found herself crossing her arms in front of her chest, defensively.

“I don’t trust you. You already double-crossed me once.”

Odessa let out a tired laugh. “Ah. Let’s talk about double crossing. I know I told you I’d support you as queen in the Landsmeet, and then appointed Alistair, but the moment you walked into the landsmeet chambers head held high, unburdened and unapologetic for what you’d done to us—luckily our guard was easily seduced—but what kind of queen abandons her people for power? Your father and Cailan protected you from the horrors of war—Alistair and I lived it, at Ostagar, and every day since; we needed a ruler who understood what we were up against, and would do everything in their power to save their people, no matter the cost. So yes I chose him. My double-cross only cost you your throne—but who turned Alistair and I into Ser Cauthrien, so she could turn us over to your power hungry father? The last two grey Wardens, imprisoned at the apex of the blight, right after the Archdemon had finally awoken and razed the surface. Your double-cross nearly cost us the blight, Fereldan, my life, and Alistair’s life as well. Who’s backstab was worse?”

Anora had the decency to look ashamed. “What do you want, Odessa?”

Odessa leaned forward, elbows on her knees and studied Anora carefully. She didn’t speak for several heartbeats; if she was being honest with herself, neither she nor Alistair had wanted the throne, but Alistair needed to be the one to take it, and Odessa was not going to sit by and let Eamon propose that Alistair and Anora wed, so that she could keep her throne and Eamon could get Theirin blood on the throne. He was the love of her life.

“I want you to leave. I want your word that you’re not going to try to depose my husband. I never want to see you again. Are we clear?” Odessa ran her hand over her face, and up through her hair. “If you can promise me all of that, you’re free to go.”

“Go where?” Anora scoffed.

“I don’t care. Go home…go to Orlais…go to the Free Marches—just go.”

Anora sat quietly for a moment, before nodding briefly. “All right. But I am truly sorry for everything you two went through—I hope Fereldan is in good hands.”

Odessa stood, and offered Anora her hand; she took it and the two women shook. “It is. I’m also sorry for everything you went through.”

There wasn’t anything else for the two of them to say to each other; they had an agreement, and Anora gave Odessa a fleeting smile. It was regrettable that things had turned out this way, but at least she knew Odessa would do everything in her power to help Fereldan and its people—the responsibility was no longer hers to bear. Anora straightened up and walked out of the tower.

Odessa sighed and slumped over in her chair, the past six months had been spent trying to rebuild Denerim after the Archdemon’s death, and everything was finally finished. She’d destroyed the alienage, and helped build the elves houses among the rest of the Fereldan’s populace, and everyone seemed to be getting along fine—it was just like Alistair said, there was nothing like war and destruction to bring people together. She’d been so tired lately…tired, faint, and a little nauseous at times—everything seemed to be taking its toll on her; she was just going to close her eyes for a minute…

“Odessa!” A voice called, rousing her from an unintentional nap.

“Fergus?” She asked, sleepily.

“Alistair and I have been looking everywhere for you. Have you been napping up here the whole time?” Fergus laughed. “Sister, you always did choose the strangest places to fall asleep, and yet you hardly ever slept when you went to bed—always some boy with you.”

Odessa grinned, remembering what she’d told Fergus before Arl Howe had ordered the slaughter on their family, when he’d told her that someday she’d find a nice boy to settle down with, and she teased him with ‘no less than three, please;’ as Oriana joined her telling her that such a thing would shame their house, but if that was the case, she needed to be discreet. But here she was. Alistair was the only one she wanted—she wanted him more than life itself.

“Fergus, you found—” Alistair frowned when he realized where they were. “Where’s Anora?”

She rubbed her eyes as she stretched. “I let her go, and then I must’ve fallen asleep. These past three months I’ve been so exhausted.”

As she tried to stand she fell against Fergus. Alistair was at her side immediately, as she tried to recover from the bout of dizziness that had consumed her. Fergus knew right off what was wrong, the moment he’d found her, he thought she looked different; ever so slightly rounded at the middle, more mature, and with a certain glow about her. Oriana had looked the same when she was pregnant with Oren. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Desi, are you all right?” Alistair asked, his arm holding her waist.

“Just a little dizzy. I’ll be fine.” She waved it off.

“Have you eaten today?” Fergus helped her into Alistair’s embrace as she shook her head. “That’s why…you’re eating for two.”

“I’m what?” Odessa’s emerald green eyes went wide.

Fergus placed a hand on her stomach. “You’re pregnant.”

“But that’s not possible—not for two Grey Wardens. Sure, I’ve put on a little weight, but Alistair said that wasn’t possible. It’s not possible.” She repeated.

Alistair placed his hand on her stomach as well. “To be fair, I said it’s not likely.”

Odessa smiled slightly. She was a little mystified that she was actually pregnant—a tiny life was growing inside her, but even though she’d told Alistair that them not having an heir wouldn’t be for lack of trying; she hadn’t been expecting it to actually happen for them. For a life to bypass their taint and thrive inside her, was a miracle. Her face suddenly fell.

“Maker’s breath! We get married in a week! I have to go see if my dress will still fit!” She cried.

Alistair and Fergus shook their heads—her priorities were a little skewed.

“No, you have to go eat, and take it easy; you’re having a baby, Desi. Your dress should be the least of your worries.” Alistair gently held her against him.

“It’s my wedding dress, Alistair. The most important dress a girl ever wears, and I might be too big to fit into anymore. If I can’t wear my mother’s dress, I’d like to at least know in time to have a new one made.”

Her shoulders slumped. Odessa had been dreaming of wearing her mother’s wedding dress since she was five years old. She’d found it hanging up in the wardrobe one day, and her mother, had pulled it down and let her five-year-old try it on. She’d been eagerly waiting for the day when she could fit it—and now it was the only piece of her parents that would be present on the most important day of her life.

“Okay. How about we go to the kitchen, get you some food, and then we’ll go straight to the dress. Sound good?”

“You can’t see me in my dress, Alistair. Fergus will have to help me into it.”

“What? Why me?” Fergus asked.

“Because Leliana isn’t here right now—she’s in Orlais tracking down Marjolaine, so since you’re right here, you get to help me. Besides, doesn’t my big brother want to see his little sister in her dress? Please?” Odessa pouted.

He chuckled. “All right.”

Odessa stood admiring herself in the mirror; the dress still fit, it was a little snug around her stomach, and now that she saw herself with the dress hugging her every curve, she knew for certain, that she was pregnant. The dress was completely transparent, with white lace leaves and vines strategically placed to hide anything important. She glanced over her shoulder where Fergus was buttoning her into the dress.

“Fergus, hurry up.”

“Why does anyone need this many buttons?” He grunted.

“Use your imagination, dear brother. It builds the anticipation of getting one out of the dress.”

Fergus chuckled. “You little minx…though this dress doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“I’m fully covered, though I can definitely tell I’m pregnant now.” Odessa said, staring at her stomach through the sheer dress. “Mom knew how to dress. Can you imagine what dad was thinking when she walked down the aisle in this?”

“I don’t want to imagine.” Fergus retorted.

“Where’s your sense of romance? I know you were thinking about how fast you could get Oriana out of her dress…considering you two barely made it to your room. Varian saw you as he was heading to mine.” Odessa giggled, as Fergus finally finished buttoning her up.

“You slept with my best man?”

“We didn’t do much sleeping.”

“You look beautiful, sister.” Fergus was desperate to change the subject.

She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. “Do you think mom and dad would be proud of me?”

He hugged her from behind, and met her eyes in the mirror, as he nodded. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her cry before, but he knew it wasn’t just the hormones. She was about to get married, and he was the only family she had left. Their parents hadn’t survived long enough to see their little girl find the one man in the whole world to make her settle down, and now she was pregnant and they would never know their grandchild. It all seemed to be hitting her just now.

“They would be so proud of you.” He released her and turned her around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. “You finally learned to keep your legs together.”

Odessa jokingly punched his arm. “Shut up.”

“In all seriousness, you are amazing, and they’d be so happy to see the smart, strong, beautiful, and independent woman you’ve become. You saved the world, settled down, and are having their second grandkid. _I’m_ proud of who you’ve become.”

“Thanks, brother. Now unbutton me, I want to go have sex with Alistair.”

Fergus rolled his eyes. “Hold still.”


End file.
